Minus World
The Minus World is a prison dimension saturated with "negative energy," causing the world and everyone in it to enter an 8-bit form. This is where the fifth Chaos Emerald is found. The world can be accessed through a hidden pipe in the depths of the Pipe Maze. Minus World is actually based on a level in the original Super Mario Bros. that could be accessed through a glitch. Whenever someone enter the pipe, they appear in the underwater area. Once on dry land, there are many bottomless pits, a Mario staple. There is also a castle where Mario and Mecha Sonic battle for the Chaos Emerald. Mario and Sonic meet Kolorado and Goombella here for the first time. While in the Minus World, they discovered that Chaos Control will not work. The group is only able to escape when the Stopwatch that Kolorado had negated the negative energy and access to the real world was granted. Background According to the series timeline proir to Super Mario Bros. Z actually happening, there was an event connected to the Minus World known as the Third Pescan War. The Mushroom Kingdom at this time was ruled by Queen Pesca VIII. Wanting to expand her empire and gain tactical advantages in future wars, she planned to claim the Pipe Maze. However, the Pipe Maze was already inhabited by another ruler, Bauzire. Knowing Bauzire and the inhabitants of the Pipe Maze wouldn't be willing to hand over control of the Pipe Maze, Pesca declared war on them, setting off the Third Pescan War. Bauzire had a rather inhumane method of executing Pesca's soldiers. Prisoners were thrown into a pipe that was actually a dimensional gate to a place called World 36, which Queen Pesca referred to as the Minus World once its capabilities were made known to her. When the war was over, and Pesca gained control of the Pipe Maze, she executed Bauzire by using the Minus World. Following that event, Pesca began a genocide on Bauzire's people, tossing each and every one of them into the pipe. According to historic records at the University of Goom, the only survivors of this act of mass murder were Bauzire's children (no names given). After the queen's genocide was completed, a wall was built to block off the pipe, perhaps to cover up the whole event and hide the pipe's existence from future historians and mapmakers. This is now known as the Pescan Wall. However, somewhere near present time, the discovery of a journal revealing the existence of the pipe inspired Professor Kolorado to set out in search of the Minus World, unaware of its curse. Inside the Minus World After Mario rescues Sonic from death at Mecha Sonic's hand, he carries Sonic into the pipe in a desperate attempt to escape from Mecha Sonic. However, Mecha Sonic gives chase and jumps into the pipe as well. When in the Minus World, Mario and Sonic start off underwater. Once on land, Sonic notices that everything looks blocky (he said primitive) and that him and Mario have changed to match the 8-bit look of the Minus World, donning their original looks (Mario's Super Mario Bros. appearance and Sonic's look in the 8-bit version of the original Sonic the Hedgehog game). After moving on, the pair meets Goombella and Kolorado, and they discover that the Minus World affects everything from other dimensions, including Kolorado's magic stopwatch, which isn't supossed to break. They also discover that the Minus World is responsible for causing the Emerald Radar to get a false reading on the 5th Emerald. Later, Shadow and Yoshi enter the Minus World to assist Mario and Sonic in their struggle with Mecha Sonic, while Luigi, out of fear, stays behind. He eventually comes to his senses and enters the world. Upon entering, he breaks Kolorado's watch, and the energy that bursts forth from it temporarily alters the worlds dark energy long enough for everyone to escape. Shadow manages to use Chaos Control to help everyone escape Mecha Sonic once outside the Minus World. Mecha Sonic presumably permanently destroys the Minus Worlds entrance after everyone escapes, as a large section of the Pipe Maze is blown up as a result of his failed attempt at destroying everyone. Trivia *The Minus World is actually a glitch from the first Super Mario Bros. game. It was originally a water stage that kept going on forever until death. At the supposed end of the stage, there would be a pipe. Once the player went through it, he/she would start back at the beginning of the level. Category:Locations Category:8-bit